The Untold Story
by muggleinlove
Summary: My Friday Free For All submission. Outtake from Taking Chances. Tells the untold story of Edward and Angela. You do not have to have read Taking Chances to enjoy. Edward/Angela pairing.


**A/N: This is my submission for Ninapolitan's Friday Free For All. This is an outtake from my Bella/Carlisle story, Taking Chances. Many people requested this aspect of the story and I just had to write it. Honestly, ObsessingOverEdward would not leave me alone until I wrote this for her. I hope you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: The Twilight character all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money…I simply play with them._

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, sorceresscirce. She makes my work readable and gives me the funniest comments. I would also like to thank ObsessingOverEdward for helping me out of my writers block and for being just plain awesome.**

The Untold Story

**Edward Masen**

I looked across the old wooden table, smiling at the sight before me. I hadn't known her long, only a week or two but these late night study sessions were quickly becoming my favorite time of the day. I never got much reading or studying done, but I didn't mind. I liked to just watch her study.

It was very easy for me to get lost in her beauty. I had never seen a woman quite like her. She was smart, funny, and beautiful. She was the whole package, everything I could ask for and more.

"Are you finished already?" Her big brown eyes met mine, causing me to blush slightly. How long had I been staring at her?

"Not yet," I mumbled, my eyes returning to the open book in front of me.

"What page are you on?" she asked, reaching for the book in front of me. "Why are you still on the same page?"

"I got a bit distracted," I answered, causing her to giggle.

"Well, then, you better start focusing." She gave me a small smile as she returned my book.

I forced myself to stare at the book in front of me even though I knew I wouldn't understand a word I was reading. I felt out of my element. I was never much of a ladies' man. After all, I had only ever had two girlfriends in my life. And one was my best friend. I didn't understand women. I really had no idea what to do. Yet, I knew I wanted to do something. I couldn't keep hiding my attraction to her.

I scribbled a few notes in my notebook as I tried to decide what to do. Could tonight finally be the night I worked up the courage to really kiss her? I had been trying to kiss her goodnight for the past few days. But I hadn't quite worked up the nerve. I didn't want her to slap me. Would she think I was too forward if I just kissed her when I left her at her dorm room?

"I think I'm done for the night," she announced, dropping her highlighter on the table before reaching up in a stretch.

"Did you finish the chapter?" I inquired, my eyes traveling down to the small sliver of skin visible in between her thin shirt and her jeans.

"Just about. I'll finish it in the morning before class. Do you think we'll have a pop quiz tomorrow?" Angela mused as she slowly twirled the end of her ponytail.

"I doubt it. We had one last class. I don't think he'll give us two in a row." I hated that our night was rapidly coming to an end, but I really hoped I would finally muster up the courage tonight. I needed to stop being such a coward.

The walk back to the campus apartments wasn't very long, but it was uncharacteristically quiet. We never ran out of things to talk about, but I had no idea what to say tonight. I was a ball of nerves. I was determined to act on my feelings, but terrified she wouldn't return them. I didn't want our friendship to suffer.

"Why so quiet?" she inquired as we walked up the stairs to her apartment.

"I'm just tired, I guess," I lied. I wasn't sure what to say to her. I couldn't exactly tell her I was trying to find the balls to kiss her.

"This is me," she said softly when we reached her door.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow," I added with a smile before I started to lean in to kiss her. I could almost see a glint of hope in her eyes as I leaned into her, but I couldn't do it. What if it was my imagination? I couldn't risk things with her.

I gently placed a kiss on her cheek instead, her sweet vanilla scent encompassing me. I couldn't help but inwardly curse myself as I pulled away. I had been so close to kissing her, and I had chickened out. I was never going to get anywhere with her.

"Goodnight," I whispered, quickly turning around to head across the hall to the apartment I shared with Bella, my best friend.

"Edward," she said softly as she reached for my hand, turning me towards her.

My eyes grew wide as I noticed just how close she was to me. There was barely any distance between us. She gave me a sweet smile before balancing herself on the tip of her toes and pressing her lips against mine.

I instantly felt a jolt of lightening rush through my body. Angela Weber was kissing me. My hands gently cupped her cheeks as I returned the kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet, tasting almost like candy apple. She was intoxicating.

We broke apart much too soon as I noticed a faint blush across her cheeks. "I couldn't keep waiting for you to make the first move," she admitted with a shy smile.

"I'm glad you didn't," I replied before returning my lips to hers.

*****

It was becoming harder and harder everyday to actually use our study sessions for studying. There were nights when we would talk about nothing and everything at our table in the library. And others where we wouldn't even make it to the library. We somehow still managed to get all our reading and work done, so I really couldn't complain.

"You know we should really be doing something productive," Angela mentioned as she snuggled closer into my side. We had been watching television for the past hour on her living room couch.

"I think we're being very productive," I answered, having no intention of moving.

"We haven't even had dinner," she pointed out as I silenced her with a slow yet meaningful kiss. It had been only two weeks since our first kiss, and every kiss after that had been just as incredible. I couldn't get enough of her.

"We can order pizza," I suggested, hoping she would agree. I really wasn't in the mood to help her cook or go out anywhere even though I was starved. Delivery pizza sounded perfect.

"Or we can make some," she added with a small giggle as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"But we'll miss the show," I pretended to whine, hoping to change her mind. Angela was a great cook, but I didn't want to let her go.

"It's a Friends rerun." She playfully poked my side, causing me to squirm. "Are you ticklish?" She giggled, poking my sides again.

"No," I lied, moving away from her.

"Yes, you are," she laughed, continuing her assault.

"You're asking for it," I warned as I grabbed one of her hands, trying to stop her from continuing.

"Asking for what?" she questioned defiantly.

"Payback," I simply answered before grabbing her one free hand, pinning them above her head with one hand. I quickly straddled her hips, thankful that the couch was wide enough for us.

"I'm not ticklish," she quickly stated with a rebellious smirk as she struggled against my hold.

"I think you are," I mused, resting my free hand on her hip. "I may have to test my theory."

"Edward, please, we can order pizza," Angela quickly stated, confirming my suspicions even before I had tested it. Angela was ticklish.

"Are you giving up so soon?" I teased as my hand slowly moved upward, tracing the exposed skin above her jeans.

"Yes," she giggled, her arms still struggling against me. "Let me go."

"It's only fair I return the favor," I added, trying to keep a straight face. My fingers trailed along her side a few more times before I leaned down to brush my lips against hers.

My plan was quickly forgotten as our kiss deepened, my hold on her arms loosening enough for her to wrap her arms around my neck. We kissed for a very long time, our previous hunger quickly replaced by a hunger for each other. I was very much tempted to allow my hands to continue upward under her shirt.

"Edward," she moaned softly as we broke apart. My lips quickly found hold on the side of her neck as her fingers disappeared into the mess of my hair.

I allowed my instincts to take over, hoping my brain would shut off. I couldn't over-think things. I just had to let myself feel. One of Angela's hands moved from hair to the hem of my shirt, tugging it upward. I quickly complied with her request, letting my shirt fall somewhere on the living room floor.

I continued to kiss her neck as my hands traveled higher along her sides, slowly pulling her shirt upward. I froze the minute my fingers came in contact with the edge of her bra. I wasn't sure whether we should continue. Where was our limit? We hadn't discussed things. I didn't want to cross a line, but I didn't want to stop.

"Don't stop," Angela whispered, almost as if she were able to read my mind.

I slowly continued, cupping her breasts through the thin cotton of her bra. Her breasts fit perfectly in the palm of my hand, and I knew at that moment I had to see them. I removed one hand, causing a small protest to escape her lips as I pulled on her shirt.

I was completely wrapped in the feeling of Angela underneath me that I didn't hear the apartment door open. "Get a room!" I suddenly heard Jasper say, causing me to yank my hand from underneath her shirt.

"Go away!" Angela yelled as she grabbed a throw pillow from above her and threw it towards Jasper's general direction. Jasper was Angela's best friend and one of her roommates.

I moved off Angela, looking away from her as she straightened her clothes. I was too embarrassed to even look Jasper in the eye. All I could do was busy myself with finding my shirt. I felt extremely guilty, as if I had been caught doing something I wasn't supposed to have been doing.

"I could come back," Jasper said, sensing my uneasiness.

"It's getting late," I quickly stammered, unsure what else to say. Even though my body wanted to pick up where we had left off, now wasn't the time. I needed to get back to the solitude of my apartment. Thankfully, Bella was spending the night at Professor Cullen's house.

Jasper didn't say anything else as he quietly slipped into his bedroom, leaving the two of us alone. "I really should get going," I said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between us.

"I'm sorry about Jasper," Angela stated as she walked me to the door.

"It happens," I answered with a forced smile. "I'll come by before class in the morning."

"Goodnight," she whispered before giving me a quick kiss.

As I walked into my apartment, I realized that neither one of my hungers were satisfied.

*****

_I left a trail of open mouth kisses down her neck to the swell of her breasts that were barely contained by the flimsy lace she called a bra. Her soft moans and pleas edged me on as one of my hands slipped behind her, expertly unhooking her bra._

_Her bra landed somewhere on the floor of my bedroom, leaving her in nothing but a thin pair of panties on my bed. It was definitely the most erotic sight I had ever seen. I wanted to do so much, but all I could do was stare._

_"Do you like what you see?" she whispered in a sexy tone, causing my dick to grow even harder._

_"Do you even have to ask?" I replied as her hands glided down my back to my ass, squeezing it playfully._

_"Take me," she commanded as she pulled the waistband of my boxers, freeing me from it confines._

_I instantly assaulted her mouth with feverish kisses, groaning in protest as her lips left mine. Her soft lips quickly found their way to my jaw as her small fingers danced down my abdomen to my cock._

Her hand was taking far too long to get where I wanted it. I knew this had to be a dream, but that didn't stop me from groaning in protest. Why wouldn't she just get there already?

"I hope this means you're dreaming about me," Angela's sweet voice broke me out of my trance as her fingers stopped just under my navel.

I opened my eyes, expecting it all to be some sort of torturous dream. I was ready to head into the bathroom to finish it myself. But I had not expected to find Angela in my bed. Could I possibly still be dreaming?

"It's always you," I answered sleepily, causing a small smile to appear on her lips. "How did you get in?"

"Bella was on her way out," she answered with a shrug before her lips met mine in a heated kiss. I allowed her to take control. I wasn't quite sure why she was in my bed in the middle of the night, but I wasn't going to complain.

I fell onto my back, my eyes growing wide as she straddled my hips. My hands reached out to her bare legs as I realized that she was only wearing one of my shirts. I was suddenly very curious to know just what lay underneath that shirt.

"You're driving me crazy," I groaned as she shimmied down my body, pressing her center against me. "You're far too tempting for your own good."

"Who says I'm just tempting?" she questioned with sexy smirk. I felt my entire body freeze in surprise as her hands moved from my chest to her thighs before lifting the shirt off her body.

I could do nothing but stare at her nearly nude body. She was wearing nothing but a pair of tiny pink shorts underneath the shirt. I had imagined her many times in my dreams and fantasies, but none of it was as great as the real thing. I had no words to describe just how perfect she was.

"Are you just going to stare?" she asked as her hands moved down her body to mine.

I tried to formulate some sort of response, but I couldn't. I felt like a teenage boy who had just seen his first pair of boobies. I was completely mesmerized.

Angela simply giggled at my reaction as she brought my hands up to her breasts. I somehow managed to regain my composure as she leaned forward to brush her lips against mine. I couldn't keep acting like a prepubescent boy.

I slowly began to massage her breasts as my tongued slipped into her mouth, slowly taking over control. As much as I loved the sexy vixen Angela had become, I wanted to be able to make her feel good.

I moved my hand down her sides to the edge of her panties, slowly pulling them down. I wasn't quite sure whether I was moving too fast or not, but I was counting on her to stop us if we were. She seemed to want this as much as I did.

I rolled her over onto her back, peppering her collarbone and chest with kisses as I made my way down her body. I allowed myself a few seconds to take her in once I had finally removed her panties. I couldn't pinpoint one flaw. She was beautiful.

"Make me yours," she pleaded as our eyes met in a heated gaze.

I felt my breath hitch the minute she touched me through the thin barrier of my boxers. I quickly kicked off my boxers before kissing her. I allowed my hands to discover every inch of her soft, silky skin as hers did the same.

"I want you so much," I whispered against her ear as one of my fingers brushed against her.

"Please," she cried, her eyes hooded with desire. I had never seen her look at me with so much passion. Just her look was enough to send a rush of pleasure down my spine. I didn't want to wait any longer, but I knew the build up only made it that much better.

"What do you want?" I breathed huskily in her ear. I moved my finger within her, setting a slow and torturous pace.

"I want you, all of you," she replied while arching her hips into my palm. I knew she had to ache as much as I did for release.

I couldn't control myself any longer. I knew I should draw it out, but I couldn't. I needed her. I wanted to make her mine.

I entered her in one swift motion, gasping at the feeling. She was unbelievably tight. I hadn't been with many women, but I knew no other woman would ever compare. Angela was the complete package.

We moved in perfect unison; our moans and groans were the only sounds in the room. No words needed to be spoken. It just felt right. I kissed, nipped, and sucked every inch of her body I could reach, causing her hands to wrap around my arms for support.

"So close," she whimpered as I found her spot. "Don't stop."

"I wasn't planning on it," I answered, increasing my tempo as her body shuddered beneath me. Her entire body seemed to react perfectly to mine.

I buried my face in the crook of her neck as she cried my name in ecstasy. I tried to hold out longer, but I couldn't. My own release followed soon after, causing me to collapse onto her.

"That was incredible," she whispered once we had regained control of our breathing.

"You have no idea," I agreed as I rolled onto my side, wrapping my arms securely around her waist.

I had definitely found the woman for me.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Muggleinlove**


End file.
